


Little Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk being a creepy little shit, Mentions of many different routes through out the game, Thats about it with the tags, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk's got a pretty messed up imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

Something was definitely off. 

Sans sat across from Frisk, talking to them about how far they had come. They simply kept looking away or would roll their eyes. To be honest, they had been kind of rude since they met. Calling Papyrus a loser, beating up people to an inch of their life before sparing them, and probably plenty of other things that he hadn't been around to see.

"We'll, I'm rooting for you kid." 

"That's possibly one of the dumbest things you could actually say now, Sans."

"Hu?"

A small smirk grew on their face as they stood up straight, as if giving him their full attention. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just keeping forgetting that you don't remember any of it!" A chuckle escaped from them, now, and some other monsters close by looked over.

"Kiddo, tibia honest, your starting to creep me out-"

"You remember on occasion though. When everything starts over? When instead of facing the sun, with hope that everything can get better now, you just end up back at Snowdin. Although you did forget those to after a true reset."

"Kid, I really don't know what your talking abo-"

"Of course you don't! This is a run after one of the true resets, there is no way of you remembering any of it."

"Runs?" Sans tapped a money finger on the wooden table. What the heck was Frisk talking about? Starting everything over, runs? This was all really weird.

"Yes, runs. I've separated them into three main categories, the pacifist run, the neutral run, and the genocide run. It's pretty easy to figure them out. Pacifist I spare all of you and get you out of the Underground, Neutral I spare all of you but don't get you out, and genocide is where I turn everybody down here into dust. Well, until the end when Chara comes and erases everything, then I have to sell my soul to bring this world back into existence."

"Chara? Pacifist run? I'm just really starting to get creeped out here kiddo."

"But wait, there more! Plenty others. One where I kill Toriel and Undyne takes over after Asgore's death, vowing when she broke the barrier to kill me. Another one Mettaton takes over because both Toriel and Undyne are dead. You told me over the phone how disturbing it kind of was, and how you and Papyrus became his manger?"

"Kid-"

"Papyrus becoming king was a pretty good one to! How he had no idea what had happened to his friends, and you put it off as them being on vacation. I didn't reset for a little after that one. Eventually Papyrus had to grasp on what really happened. I hope I gave him enough time to figure out."

"Although, my favorite ending? It has to be where everybody is dead. Very exciting! What a rush! Fighting you was pretty tough, I really wanted to give up! But it was worth it in the end. Even if I did have to give up my soul after kill Asgore and Flowey and erasing your entire Universe."

"Uhh... well..." Could skeletons sweat? No, they couldn't, but if they could Sans probably would be. This was one sick kid.

"Hey! Could you say your thing? You know, 'It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming'... no?"

Sans got out of his chair, very uncomfortable with where this was going. He didn't remember ever saying that, but it sure gave him a bad feeling.

"Well, I better get going. I've got a ton of work or do back a Snowdin. A skeleTON." Not even a chuckle from Frisk. They just kept staring at him, big smile, like they were waiting for him to do something. Quickly, he teleported out of there, back to the familiar cold of Snowdin.

"That kid has got a pretty messed up imagination."


End file.
